Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds
Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds is a fan-made spin-off by User:Otherside86 based off of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, and a sequel to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Summary After discovering someone is smuggling Equestrian magic into the human world, the team from Canterlot High call on the aid of characters that resemble Nimbus Quasar, Bright Idea, and Sir Sheath to put an end to this madness. Plot Attack on the Hay Burger Professor Heavy Matter WIP Characters As an alternate world to the magical land of Equestria, the human characters have different jobs and roles than their pony counterparts. Following is a list of characters and their alternate positions in the human world: *Twilight Sparkle — In the first film, Twilight was the original alicorn pony princess from Equestria who takes the form of a human to recover her crown and returned to her world. Pinkie Pie mentioned in the film her human counterpart is currently in the city. *Sir Sheath — In the human world, Sheath is one of Twilight Sparkle's friends in the city that goes with her to Crystal Empire High School. He also drives a motorcycle and is the star quarterback of the Crystal Empire Knights football team. He can also beat everyone in the chess club. He learns martial arts from his teacher, Sensei Vision Slide. Vision Slide was once in a military unit called "The Knights of the Chess Table". So at night, inspired by his stories, Sheath goes out with Nimbus Quasar and Bright Idea to fight crime gangs under the persona "Knight of the Chess Table". *Nimbus Quasar — The human Nimbus Quasar is part of the drama club at the Crystal Empire High School and does most of his performance on is skateboard. He can do street performances in his free-time. He became famous on the internet for posting videos of his act. *Bright Idea — Bright Idea is a techno genius who takes a mechanic shop class at school. *Spike — In the first film, Spike was the original baby dragon from Equestria who takes the form of a dog when he follows Twilight Sparkle through the magical mirror. Pinkie Pie mentioned in the film his actual dog counterpart is currently in the city with Human Twilight. *Sunset Shimmer — As the former student of Princess Celestia, Sunset Shimmer is still in regret from her actions in the previous film. *Flash Sentry — As a character from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Flash Sentry is the guitar-playing love-interest of Twilight Sparkle. *Applejack — In the original film, Applejack is a dependable, hard-working friend. *Rainbow Dash — In the first film, the human version of Rainbow is Canterlot's High's resident jock, being captain of all the school's sports teams *Rarity — In the My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rarity works at a dress shop and is polite and fashionable as her pony counterpart. *Fluttershy — In the first film, Fluttershy works at the Canterlot Animal Shelter. *Pinkie Pie — In Equestria Girls, Pinkie Pie is the head of the Canterlot High Party Planning Committee. *Principal Celestia — In the human world, Celestia is in charge of Canterlot High School. *Vice-Principal Luna — In the human world, Luna runs the Canterlot High School with her sister. *Shining Armor — The human counterpart of Shining Armor is the lieutenant in the Police Force in the city. *Mrs. Cadance — Just as her ponies counterpart, Cadance is married to Shining Armor, and is Principal Celestia's niece. But she works as the librarian at the Crystal Empire High School. *Police Chief Shed — King Shed human counterpart enforces the law in the city with Lieutenant Shining Armor. *Discord — Discord is a strange homeless man who befriends the Canterlot High gang. Later, he became the school's custodian. *Riff Wrath — Riff Wrath is the head of the notorious Enmity Gang. *Xeno — Xeno is Riff Wrath's right-hand man, and former member of the Changeling Crime Family. *Snuff — In the human world, Snuff is a grey hound-like dog in the Enmity Gang. *Professor Heavy Matter - The human Heavy is a highly intelligent professor who use her knowledge to commit crimes. *Syrena - She is a student of Professor Heavy Matter's. She also enables her in her crimes. *"Queen" Chrysalis — Chrysalis, Head of the Changeling Crime Family, is a huge rival of the Shadow Mob. *Commander Cocoon — Cocoon is the right-hand man to Mob Boss "Queen" Chrysalis of the notorious Changelings. He assists Chrysalis in an attempt to obtain the power from rival mob boss, Sombra of the Shadow Mob. *Malice — Malice serves as a muscle for hire for the Shadow Mob. *Balaur — Balaur is an attack dog from the Shadow Mob. *Little Valor — Little Valor is Sheath's adopted brother. He looks up to his older brother and goes to Crystal Empire High School. *Right Wing — A son of a city official, and good friends with Sketchette. * Shen — Shen is a friend and classmate of Little Valor, and the son of Police Chief Shed. *Sketchette — Sketchette is a friend and classmate of Little Valor and Shen. *Foresight — Sheath brings Foresight through the portal to the alternate world. He turns into a talking laptop. He has discovered information about that world by being connected to the internet. *Hash Tag — A robot built by Bright Idea. *Zecora — An aboriginal exchange student who knows natural remedies. *Desiree le Abyss — The former student of Star Swirl the Bearded student who was sealed away for a millennia. She made her way into the human world, and became the head of a company under the name "Saris El Byeseed" and secretly a crime lord. *Sir Shroud — Shroud serves as the lead enforcer for Desiree le Abyss, who goes under the name "Dr. Sourish". *Adagio Dazzle — One of the three Sirens banished by Star Swirl the Bearded and was defeated in Rainbow Rocks. After weeks of lessons, their singing is restored. *Aria Blaze — One of the three Sirens banished by Star Swirl the Bearded and was defeated in Rainbow Rocks. After weeks of lessons, their singing is restored. *Sonata Dusk — One of the three Sirens banished by Star Swirl the Bearded and was defeated in Rainbow Rocks. After weeks of lessons, their singing is restored. * Meta — The head of his own school for the gifted where Nimbus and Bright are staying. Quotes :"Where are we? What ARE we?" :— Sir Sheath :"Don't you ever keep stuff in a purse like a normal girl?" :— Nimbus Quasar to Pinkie Pie :Nimbus Quasar: I mean, that must to be the dumbest plan I've ever heard. I don't think a high school will ever amount to an army. Seriously, how much damage can a large sum of teenager do to a country? :Bright Idea: I thought they already did it. :"Everytime a threat appears, you had to play by their rules. But I think now's the time they start playing by ours." :— Sir Sheath to the others :"With a little magic, and a lot of singing lessons, we can sing perfectly again." :— Aria Blaze :"So here's the deal: you can either play nicely, or don't play at all." :— Sir Sheath to the Mane 6 :"So it's settled then, Ms. Dazzle. You try to be friendly, and we'll let you roam freely. You try to run, you're pavement paste." :— Sir Sheath to Adagio Dazzle : "You see, Sunset, I don't want them to be like me. I want them to be like you." : — Syrena showing Sunset Shimmer her demon form :Flash Sentry: Yeah, bro! You rocked too! :Mare Do Well: "Bro"? :Nimbus Quasar: Flash, that's a girl. :"To be honest, I'm not much of a nice girl myself." :— Adagio Dazzle Category:Fan fiction Category:Spin-Offs Category:Crossover